


Hold in Silence then Smile

by Cascading_Colors



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deaf AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Twoshot, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascading_Colors/pseuds/Cascading_Colors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be a Saturday that Eren and Levi would 'sit' around the T.V. and watch God knows what until they get a phone call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold in Silence then Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This was named after the songs called [Hold In Silence by 4 Strings & Katty Heath](https://soundcloud.com/spinninrecords/4-strings-katty-heath-hold-in-silence-original-mix) and [Smile by Galantis](https://soundcloud.com/wearegalantis/smile-original) which I highly suggest you listen to it while reading this two-shot

The rays of sunlight bled through the shades which effectively woke me up. I pulled the covers over my head hoping that it will block the harmful rays. The sun, in other words, had plans for me. The blinding rays pierced through the thick blanket, sting the sleep away from. I threw the covers off the bed in frustration. I felt the sudden realization of what I just did. My head turned ninety degrees to the right in search of the raven. To my surprise, he wasn't here. Strange. I grabbed my phone to see what was the time. The screen read nine o'four A.M. It makes perfect sense why he wouldn't be here. Levi is always up before seven thirty. I got up off from the shared bed and walked out the room. Levi was in the kitchen, making breakfast for the both of us. He must have had heard me walk in because he turned his head and placed the plates of food in front of me.

'Morning brat' Levi signed to me.

'Morning shorty-' The raven eyebrows perked up. 'How did you sleep?' I began to munch on a piece of French toast.

'First of all don't call me short' he sipped his cup of tea before continuing 'and fine.' This is how we start the mornings, waking up together and spend the morning either eating and talking before going school. I am a junior of Maria high while Levi was senior. It was one of those days where my parents were cool with me staying at Levi's for a couple of days while his dad was at a convention for work. Don't get me wrong, Kenny, (his real name is Kenneth, but we gave him that nickname) is cool with me and Levi dating and everything. It just that he makes everything awkward sometimes. Like the time, he burst into the room like it was a rodeo and started talking. Levi's face was red in embarrassment. I asked him what he said and to this day he still wouldn't tell me shit.

It's Saturday, which means cuddling up in a blanket while watching Supernatural or hanging out with Hanji and Erwin for a while. We in silence before getting up to put our plates in the sink. Levi starts to wash them while I start to bring the blankets to the couch. I put the TV on and quickly went to Netflix, making sure that the caption was on before putting on Supernatural. I felt a light tap and I turned my head to Levi who was relaxing on the other side of the couch.

'Not today let's watch something else." My face immediately went sour.

'Why?'

'I'm just not in the mood for that.'

'Why?'

'Because.'

'Why?' Levi glares bullets at me but, I find it hilarious so I smiled at him innocently.

'If you ask me why one more time I going to do the Harlem Shake with my foot in your ass. Don't test me, Yeager.' Wow, I give him props for the creativity.

'Why?' I was feeling daring for once. I might as well do what I can. A vein became visible at Levi's head and he had **THE MOST** murderous look painted all over. He got up from his side of the couch, hell, I did too.

'You are a suicidal bastard!' I walked away from him while he inches up to me. 

'Yeah but, I'm **your** Suicidal bastard.' He started the dangerous game of cat and mouse where I was the mouse and the rest was self-explanatory. 

'Eren Yeager' 

'Yolo' I signed as I ran around the house to escape this cat's clutches. The raven caught up with me after two minutes and tackled me to the floor. Silver Orbs looked down at my emerald ones coldly before melting into the soft ones I grew to love. I smiled at him and looped my arms around his neck. Levi smirked as he leaned into me where this lips melted into mines. It wasn't one of our fight for dominance, ho no, it was passionately sweet. I could feel myself melting into my lover. His tongue pushed into my lips an opening so I let him. Which made the kiss to deepened but it was cut short. The raven head went up as he started to pant hard. He got up from me and the floor to the room. I got up and followed him because I was curious about why he stopped. When I got to the room, Levi had a grim look on his face. It kind of scared me because he looked at me with a weird expression.

'What happen?'

'Do you remember that emergency surgery that they did for your head eight weeks ago?' I nodded nervously and Levi continued. 'Your dad just called and he need you at the hospital ASAP.' I nodded again with a hint of anxiety then nervous and went to the drawer to pull out my clothes. I wore an outfit that consist of a black Seven Lions T-shirt with red plaid button-down tied around my waist with black skinny jeans to match it. I put on my red converses and my hipster glasses to complete the look. I walked into of the room to see if Levi ready. The raven had a white Deadmau5 shirt with a blue plaid button-down tied around his waist with light-wash denim skinny jeans, sky blue converses and hipster glasses with the white strip at the bridge. We look exactly alike but the opposite.

'Really?' I sign in disbelief I walked to my drawer, but pale hands gently grabbed me back.

'It's -' Levi looks at his phone before continuing. 'eleven forty-two we have to be there now.' I started to pout, but shorty was right. I need to be at the hospital now.

'What, I can't match my own brat?' I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face. 'Aw, cute your all red.' Even more blood rushed up. I covered my face to seal my cherry colored face. I walked to the door with Levi where he held up two sets of keys.

'Motorcycle or car?' Levi owns a motorcycle while Kenny has the car that he rarely uses. I pointed to the car because the hospital that we are going to is about forty minutes from where we are. Levi switched his home keys to the car keys and we headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had this AU stuck in my head for a while so yeah. If you are wondering, I haven't stopped working on my other fic I'm just in a writer's block for that fic.  
> My tumblr is [Cascading-Colors](http://cascading-colors.tumblr.com/)


End file.
